This invention relates to projectiles and especially to penetration of armor by projectiles without the use of explosive charges.
Hardened penetrators in projectiles often shatter or dull upon impact, thereby lowering their area density below acceptable levels. Also the high velocities required necessitate sub-caliber designs which are inherently inefficient and pose hazards to friendly personnel from the discarded sabot. High-explosive shaped charges are suitable only for large and expensive warheads and their cost and complexity are often undesirable.